


Wicked Games

by Amarynthia



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Comedy, Horror, M/M, Multi, Tentacles, something villainous this way comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarynthia/pseuds/Amarynthia
Summary: Flug has a certain talent for getting himself into problematic situations. Black Hat simply adores the delicious taste of his precious scientist's fear.





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go on a dark and hilarious adventure, to honour the upcoming Halloween. Happy Samhain, everyone!

It was a dark and stormy night. Of course it was. One cannot create a proper horror festival otherwise. Although, one never knows what lurks in disguise even in the brightest light.

Come and enter our lovely mansion of the macabre, make yourselves comfortable, and pay no attention to the portraits that seem to follow you with their gaze. They are simply curious about new victims. No, guests. Definitely guests.

Oh, and abandon all hope, of course. Hang it right next to your coats, so it doesn't get lost on your way out. However, Black Hat Organization will, of course, proudly hold itself accountable for the loss of all hope.

Jack-o'-lanterns were levitating all around the manor, giving off an ethereal glow, while sounds of otherwordly origin echoed in the halls, shadows lurking and writhing along the walls.

Thunderclaps and lightning illuminated the many chambers and labyrinthine corridors, while high-pitched laughter of a certain mad scientist could be heard all around the house, coming from one of his many laboratories.

The devil works fast, but an overworked scientist works faster.

Flug had been busy with a very interesting project. Continuous roars and vibrations assured him that he was going in the right direction with his task and the prospect of success piqued his curiosity.

He loomed over the power-consuming contraption, surrounded by various tools of arcane origins, dangerously connected wires were everywhere.

Flug fiddled with the apparatus as savage joy bloomed in his heart, he was talking to himself about various technical details and making sure his diabolical machine would be in perfect order.

Lightning illuminated his lab once more, and thunder struck, Flug's glowing goggles making the scene even more sinister as he cackled in the semi-darkness.

“I am the greatest engineer ever to malpractice! With all these added new features, it will be unstoppable!“

He pressed a control button and waited for the machine to react. It made a proud roar and began to race around the room, zooming and changing its course, causing a general disturbance in the laboratory and knocking several obstacles in the process.

“I finally fixed the vacuum cleaner!“

He seemed very proud of himself, indeed. He reached for his coffee and leaned back on his chair, sighing happily.

The lights went off completely.

“Of course.“

He tried to keep up his bravery, but soon he noticed that several odd things began happening. Such as the sudden presence of a turned on television set right in front of him. Flug raised an eyebrow. The screen was giving him a splendid little show of disturbing images and various scenes that might drive a normal person to madness.

Perhaps he should start questioning a few things.

Flug was deeply aware that watching the video would have some very specific consequences, and yet, for some reason, he was unable to look away. One might blame it on his morbid curiosity.

The video stopped and the television set turned itself off, bathing the room in darkness.

Flug made a girly scream as his phone began to ring, and he gracefully fell backwards along with his chair, falling down at an odd angle and making whining noises.

“Holy shit, I think I broke my spine.“

The phone kept on ringing, while the room temperature rapidly dropped, a cool breeze suddenly gracing it with its presence, as if a mocking evil presence were nigh.

Flug groaned as he adjusted his position and grabbed the phone, noticing that it was from an unknown number, and he answered:

“Who gave you this private number?!“

His blood went cold as he heard the nightmarishly appalling screaching from the other side of the line, his pupils shrinking, and a thin trail of blood went down from his ear. Flug realized he no longer had the ability to move or control his limbs, while the walls of his laboratory were now oozing with black tar mixed with rotting corpses.

Flug squeaked as he felt a terrible tingling sensation, as a myriad of unusual spiders began crawling up and all over him, while a gravelly voice whispered on the phone:

_“Seven days, Doctor.“_

The room began to melt into a gruesome and surreal hell, Flug's own inventions coming alive and grinning sadistically into his general direction, lifting up their robotic arms and summoning saws and blades, drills and knives, all of them eager to play a little game of dismemberment with the good doctor. All of the bodies of the victims of his experiments broke loose from their various containers and sauntered their way towards him, as well, pointing, smiling, eyes glowing red.

Flug's shrill screaming could be heard all over Hatsville.

Black Hat's cackling came from the other end of the phone, and he then whispered in a sultry voice:

_“Or should I shorten your misery and make it four days, only? Your fear is like nectar, Flug.“_

 The poor young scientist finally managed to whimper out:

“Jefecito, please…“

_“Hmmm?“_

“I'll do anything!“

_“Where is your Halloween spirit, Flug?“_

“Probably in the laundry, I don't know, just please make them stop!“

His heart was pounding at a manic rhythm, his blood pressure probably achieving forbidden levels, and he was certainly becoming delirious, hands going cold, a sickening feeling in his stomach as the room started making even less sense, the walls shrinking around him, the abominable apparitions reaching him, the sickening sounds of working drills and glistening blades deafening and blinding him.

Time stopped.

All of the attackers and monstrosities seemed to be petrified, and even the ghastly spiders seemed to have disappeared. Flug was breathing frantically, trying to crawl away and hide under his desk, still holding the phone.

Suddenly, his gaze was firmly fixed on the distant television set once again, his eyes widening as he saw an image of a stone well within a grim dead forest.

Several seconds of silence passed, as Flug slowly came nearer, shivering and wondering what on earth was about to happen.

“I hated that movie, damn you!“

A giant claw reached out from the well, clutching at its edge, sharp and menacing, capable of cutting through flesh as if were nothing but mist. Fog surrounded Flug, imbibing him with cold and fear, and he could only stare at the rising top hat and the one visible glowing red eye that was firmly fixed upon him. Black Hat's laughter chilled the scientist to the bone.

The eldritch abomination was suddenly right on the other side of the screen and no longer within the well itself. He grinned and reached out with his claw, allowing it to pass the glass barrier and reach out.

“Four days, Flug…“

“Why can't we celebrate Halloween like normal people?!“

“BECAUSE IT'S BORING.“

The layered demonic voice made the whole laboratory shake, and Flug quickly realized that he could use his limbs once again. He wasted no second as he began running towards the lab door, shutting it behind himself and thanking all deities that he was out of there. A very confused Demencia was staring at him in the corridor.

“Damn, what happened to you, doc?“

“I have seen things. Terrible things.“

“Yeah, that new Halloween movie adaptation was a total fiasco.“

“God damn it, Dem.“

 


End file.
